emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1519 (3rd January 1991)
Plot Paolo has taken an overdose but the police believe there are suspicious circumstances surrounding his death. The next morning, Jack calls Henry for news. Frank receives notice that the council have turned down his plans for the golf course. He's furious at how much work and money has gone to waste. It's Elsa's last day at work before going on maternity leave. Elizabeth tells Nick she's decided to go and see Frank. Jack tries to hide his concern for Marian around Sarah. Sarah asks Annie what Marian was like and she fills her in on the history between her, Jack, Joe and Paulo. Elizabeth calls to see Frank and asks for more time to pay the rent. He refuses. Kathy invites Sarah and Jack over to Home Farm for a meal. Sarah becomes concerned when Kathy mentions Marian wanted to return to Beckindale permanently the last time she was over and points out that now she's a widow, there will be nothing to stop her. Gary Lipman from Skipdale Breweries calls to see Amos at The Woolpack and offers to buy the place. Amos bluntly turns him down. Alan and Elsa witness the exchange. Elizabeth tells Michael they need to give up Blackthorn Farm now before they get further into debt. She's relieved when he agrees. Henry sets off to Italy. Alan buys Gary a drink and they discuss The Woolpack. Alan finds himself reeling off suggestions he'd undertake if he was in charge and is left thoughtful. Elizabeth tells Frank that she and Michael have decided to finally leave Blackthorn Farm. Frank blames Alan for not drumming up enough support for the golf course at the council. Elsa suggests Frank put some of the money he was going to use back into Blackthorn Farm and gives Frank a piece of her mind. Frank takes his bad mood out on Alan saying he will no longer be able to invest as much money in the fish farm as much as was expected. Alan isn't concerned and is amused at Elsa standing up to Frank. He sends her home early and gives her some gift vouchers for the baby. Rachel invites Michael over to keep her company while she babysits for Jack and Sarah. Elizabeth calls Eric and mournfully asks him to organise a disposal sale for everything at Blackthorn. Rachel gets dressed up and is disappointed to answer the door to Zoe. She snaps at her when she mentions Michael invited her and Archie along as well. Jack, Sarah, Kathy and Chris have dinner at Home Farm. Chris suggests playing poker and offers to teach Sarah. Elizabeth sits in the dark at Blackthorn as she unloads her shotgun. Chris brings up Marian and Paulo over the poker game. Rachel, Zoe, Archie and Michael play Monopoly - Zoe loses. A desperate Elizabeth pleads with Alan to give her Elsa's job in her absence, saying she'll settle for Elsa's wage too. She's delighted when Alan agrees and gives him her shotgun to look after. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Archie - Tony Pitts (uncredited) Guest cast *Lipman - Nick Orchard Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and rear hallway/stairs *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, farmhouse kitchen and field *Home Farm - Kitchen, stables, hallway, sitting room and nursery flat *3 Demdyke Row - Kitchen *Blackthorn Farm - Field and farmhouse kitchen Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Memorable dialogue Kathy Merrick: "What did you get for Christmas, Sarah?" Sarah Connolly: "A lie-in. He did the milking." Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD